Just Missed You
by hoshiko2kokoro
Summary: A game of phone tag.  Written for usxuk's Sweethearts Week: Day 4


**America [20.00]:**

hey! can u call me l8r? i have a ?

**You [20.04]:**

I will not reply to you if you message me in this style. You know I think it horrid.

**America [20.07]:**

Oh sorry. I always forget you hate that.

**America [20.15]:**

So will you call or no?

**You [20.21]:**

When I have time. Yes.

_England__ is calling!_

_Hey! America here! Sorry I'm not here! I must be out savin' the world! But don't worry! I'll call you back! If this is important, call my boss. If not, just wait a bit, okay? Leave a message! Thanks!_

_BEEP!_

"Ah, um. Hello America. You asked me to call. So, here I am calling you. But you're not answering the bloody phone. You can't call me later and claim I didn't call, because I did. Oh why am I still chattering on like this? Call me back you git."

**America [22.11]:**

Sorry I missed the call! I was having brunch with Canada. I'll call you in a sec!

_America__ is calling!_

_Hello. This is England. Sorry I missed your call, but I am currently busy or have turned off my phone for important reasons. If this is an emergency, please contact my boss, otherwise, just leave me a message and I will return the call. Thank you._

_BEEP!_

"England! Why aren't you answering your phone? Pick UP! I wanna talk to you! You're not answering texts either! ANSWER!"

**America [24.13]:**

England! Seriously, this is important! Please, pick up!

**America [24.34]:**

WHY DO YOU HATE ME!

**America [01.15]:**

Okay, I'm out of lunch now! I'll call you in a bit!

_America__ is calling!_

_Hello. This is England. Sorry I missed your call, but I am currently busy or have turned off my phone for important reasons. If this is an emergency, please contact my boss, otherwise, just leave me a message and I will return the call. Thank you._

_BEEP!_

"DAMNIT ENGLAND! ANSWER YOUR PHONE! I have a meeting now, so I'll call you later!"

**America [03.57]:**

God, I hate long meetings.

**America [04.55]:**

I was totally bitching about how you don't answer your phone when Canada reminded me what time it is there. OOPS! Sorry! You'll get all of these in the morning, won't you?

_England__ is calling!_

_Hey! America here! Sorry I'm not here! I must be out savin' the world! But don't worry! I'll call you back! If this is important, call my boss. If not, just wait a bit, okay? Leave a message! Thanks!_

_BEEP!_

"America… I swear… You must have woken me four times during the night with your incessant texts and phone calls. I eventually had to turn my phone off. Why can't you learn patience? Oh well, you must be eating right now. I'm going to have a spot of tea and breakfast, but call me once you've finished gorging yourself."

**America [08.15]:**

I DO NOT GORGE!

**You [08.17]:**

Yes you do. Now what is so important?

_America__ is calling!_

_Hello. This is England. Sorry I missed your call, but I am currently busy or have turned off my phone for important reasons. If this is an emergency, please contact my boss, otherwise, just leave me a message and I will return the call. Thank you._

_BEEP!_

"WHY? WHY ARE YOU IGNORING MY CALLS!"

**You [09.21]:**

Ah, I do apologise. I was in the bath. Are you free now? I imagine it's getting rather late.

**You [09.59]:**

It seems you are too busy. I will hear from you later.

**America [10.02]:**

NO! I'M NOT BUSY! FUCK! You're probably busy and shit now, aren't you?

**America [18.45]:**

Okay, I'm just gonna tell you now. I wanna plan to come and see you. Or have you come see me. I totally miss you and just… yeah.

**America [19.29]:**

Ack, that was super embarrassing.

**You [19.42]:**

Not at all. I have some business on your side of the pond, so I don't see why I can't pop in to say hello.

**You [19.44]:**

N-not that I would, you know, go out of my way to see you or anything.

**America [20.12]:**

Can I call you?

_America__ is calling!_

_Hello. This is England. Sorry I missed your call, but I am currently busy or have turned off my phone for important reasons. If this is an emergency, please contact my boss, otherwise, just leave me a message and I will return the call. Thank you._

_BEEP!_

"This is seriously getting annoying… I hate phone tag. Anyways, um… I have something to ask you. It's not just about the vacation. I MEAN TRIP! TRIP! IT'S NOT A VACATION! NO! Haha! Ah, shit."

_England__ is calling!_

_Hey! America here! Sorry I'm not here! I must be out savin' the world! But don't worry! I'll call you back! If this is important, call my boss. If not, just wait a bit, okay? Leave a message! Thanks!_

_BEEP!_

"This is getting rather… In any case. What is your question? I am meeting with the Prime Minister shortly, so leave me a message again since I will most likely be busy at the time of when you return this call."

_America__ is calling!_

"Okay, um… W-well, I was just wondering… How long do you think you could stay? I know you said you had things to do here and all that jazz, but… Think you could stay for like, two weeks or so?"

_England__ is calling!_

"Two weeks? That's a… long time, America. B-but… I'll see what I can do. Right now, the snow is treacherous and I'm afraid of flying. But…"

_America__ is calling!_

"AGAIN? Arg! Okay, well I heard about the massive snow there and I get ya. It can be a bitch to travel right now. But that's why I wanna do this vacation. I MEAN TRIP!"

_England__ is calling!_

"Haha, you're so odd, America. I'm going to have my phone with me for the rest of the evening. Please call me back so that we may finalize this. I believe I have grown tired of this phone tag."

**America [10.19]:**

Just making sure, you're actually by your phone, yeah?

**You [10.21]:**

Yes.

_America__ is calling!_

_Hello. This is England. Sorry I missed your call, but I am currently busy or have turned off my phone for important reasons. If this is an emergency, please contact my boss, otherwise, just leave me a message and I will return the call. Thank you._

_BEEP!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**You [11.13]:**

I'm so sorry! France _had_ to call me right as you did. That was why it went straight to voicemail. Ah, I imagine you're off to work by now and are busy again. I will stay awake as long as I can, but I do have work in the morning as well. Please call back soon.

**America [05.01]:**

Okay! That's it! I'm just going to send you a massive ass text telling you _exactly_ what I want to have happen!

**America [05.10]:**

England. I miss you. I miss you so much. It sucks we're on phone tag because I don't even get to hear your voice! Only through stupid messages. That's not enough for me. And I want to see your face and eyes and that little pout that sometimes turns into a smile. In short, I really fucking want you here or have me there or SOMETHING! I'm done calling you! If you don't reply to this text within the hour, I'm coming to see you. And I'm staying for two weeks. I want a vacation with you. I don't care that it's like negative five there or whatever. I might stay in Cali during winter, but I still remember East Coast winters! So yeah!

**America [05.12]:**

Oh, and btw, I love you.

_England__ is calling!_

_Hey! America here! Sorry I'm not here! I must be out savin' the world! But don't worry! I'll call you back! If this is important, call my boss. If not, just wait a bit, okay? Leave a message! Thanks!_

_BEEP!_

"America? America, answer! Don't you dare be heading this way! I don't want to stay in this bloody frozen tundra! I would much rather go to see you in California or Florida or whichever state it is you've currently migrated to this year. Please, call me back."

_England__ is calling!_

"America! I'm serious! I'm about ready to call your boss. Yes, this will count as a bloody emergency!"

_England__ is calling!_

"All right, I miss you too, you big lout. But please, don't come to visit me. Oh dash it all, I so wanted to see you, but not in this God forsaken weather. You haven't taken me to Disneyland or Disney World in some time. I was hoping we could go again…"

_England__ is calling!_

"Oh bugger. I love you too, you stupid tosser. You had better hurry up and get your arse over here. The tea is on. I'm not picking you up at the airport. Your punishment for not being patient…"

_America__ is calling!_

_Hello. This is England. Sorry I missed your call, but I am currently busy or have turned off my phone for important reasons. If this is an-_

_[BEEP]_

"Hey England."

"You idiot. Where are you?"

"Open your door. I wanna see your smile and those pretty eyes."

"You had best just gather your things. We are not staying. I want a trip to Disneyland."

"Haha, sure thing, babe. Now open up."

"Coming."

* * *

><p><em>Hoshiko2<em>'s cents: Yeah, not my normal style of writing in the least, but I thought it cute to be this way. Sorry if it's not up your ally.

And yes, they went to Disneyland. And had a fantastic time. America is always in line to meet Mickey Mouse and usually does goofy photos with him. Mickey always remembers him. And he always pokes fun at England's eyebrows.


End file.
